dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LINK Twilight Knights
Canon? Is LINK really canon? I mean, just the way the story is delivered just makes me feel like it isn't. Kulaguy 07:18, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :It's weird, but it's not non canon unless it contradicts the events of the canon or something. So far it builds on them, in addition to being called the "third major story" for the .hack series and being written by the people who make the root of all .hack canon: the games. The irl part seems decent enough to me, more believable than Online Jack. The weirdness lies with things like Tokio's access to the game, and Kite's mentioning of the Akashic Records, but these aren't too far off from the weird things that have happened in the past. What in particular about the delivery don't you like? - Kuukai2 08:11, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Akashic Records? Is that what アカシャ盤 means? Because I had no clue...Rpg 19:55, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, and it's not the first time that term has been used in .hack. It was in one of the AI Buster books, though I'm fairly sure that bit was lost in translation. --Shinsou Wotan 00:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow. I guess whatever was said probably isn't relevant to its role in LINK, but may I ask what was said? - Kuukai2 04:15, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Actually, they did put it in the english adaption of AI Buster. The context comparing Za Warudo to "Maya", and the servers being the Akashic Records it was stored on. --AuraTwilight 08:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Mostly how it looks like Tokio's actually entered the game physically. --CRtwenty 15:28, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::We don't actually know if that's the case, do we? He might feel that way, but it's possible that he's just Tsukasa-ing out. Even if he did enter physically, it's not like Za Warudo hasn't totally borked up physical law before.--AuraTwilight 18:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::The only law that I think The World has broken is the coma thing, and that's explained through suspension of disbelief and such. The thing about LINK I don't like is how it's being released. Right after GU is finished, boom, there's an announcement for LINK, a manga about a third version of The World? Don't you find that a little odd? You'd think that if they're gonna make a 3rd version of The World, it'd be something more big, like a movie, or a game. Heck, when LINK was announced, as far as I know, there really was no news about it afterwards. The LINK page on CC2 only has chapter 1's release date with no mention of later chapters. Add to the fact that the manga in .hack have mostly been used for side stories or non-canon ones. I mean, the only "dramatic" canon entry to the series, so to speak, would be Legend of the Twilight, and even then, it didn't do something so major as to introduce a new version of The World so casually. There aren't even any other media in this new version of The World. That's pretty much why I'm suspicious of LINK. Kulaguy 20:40, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Perhaps the reason by announcements following the the manga is the idea that the story of .hack//LINK was already in progress long before the release of G.U. I stand by the arguement based on the the picture of Haseo shown in the first Chapter, noticed the cape and appearance, its seems similar to the prototype designed from the G.U. trailer. In addition the main character mentions, his other self, this might be a possible reference as to the direction of the story and the reason why Tokio was transported to "The World" under such an odd circumstance. - Outlaw630 December 30, 2007 C.E. ::::::At least it'll tie up the whole Jyotaro Amagi subplot. --CRtwenty 23:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::We need to put a lot of information up on this manga: more pics, BlackRose and Haseo's involvement in the story, whether or not Aura's in it, Tokio's weapons, references to other .hack media (ex. SIGN)...Enzeru 00:07, 11 January 2008 (UTC)Enzeru :::We will when we get more than like TWO OR THREE MANGA CHAPTER. It's barely been out yet, badger people for information later. --AuraTwilight 05:09, 11 January 2008 (UTC) A .hack DS game? I kind of doubt it, but according to the CyberConnection2 page, there's an unnamed DS game in the works, and The World R:X is for a portable computer/altimit. I hope I'm not the only one who sees a connection here... -Oh, and this is my first post ever, so I'm sorry if I messed something up. :I'm almost certain the game in question is a new Tail Concerto game. Kite was only placed on the cover as a cameo.--Biccy 16:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::IT IS a new Tail Concerto game --AuraTwilight 19:02, 5 January 2008 (UTC) I removed what was needed, however as stated it is game for the new Tail Concerto, Cyber Connections 2 already confirmed this. If your seeking more information search wikipedia there is a page on it somewhere. As for the game its not a sequel of the original yet it dose take place on the same content or world. :I haven't found confirmation anywhere, and confirmation doesn't even show up in Wikipedia (which isn't a reliable source for information anyway unless it cites a true information source).--OtakuD50 21:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::That's true. The only "confirmation" I know of is Yahoo!'s summary. Since someone at either CC2 or Yahoo! had to write it though, it's probably true. It almost certainly takes place in the same world at least, just look at it... - Kuukai2 05:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::I thought the only confirmation we had was some sort of update to the Tail Concerto official page, but it said nothing about DS or anything... I don't quite remember, though. EmiHinata 02:06, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Its more likely that it would be on a PSP system if they do devlop a game out of this, what with all the mention of portable throughout the explanation of link, like the admit portable, and P-Com (if the PS2 is the 'computer' The world R:1-2 is played on, than the portable version the world would be played on the portable computer, or portable playstation) "Hidden poem"? It has also been revealed from a hidden poem on CyberConnect2's website that Kite from the original four .hack games and Haseo from .hack//G.U. will be returning. And where exactly is this supposed poem? --Shinsou Wotan 14:46, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Click the picture of Kite and BlackRose. Don't know why they started calling it a "poem", and most of that summary is wrong, it doesn't specifically say that. My translation is on dothackers. - Kuukai2 16:12, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Click the picture of Kite and BlackRose, you said. I JUST clicked the link and Internet Explorer (updated) says no such page exists. Enzeru 00:10, 27 August 2008 (UTC) The link is over half a year old, numbnuts, it got taken down. --AuraTwilight 19:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) When does .hack// link come to america Please tell me :^^; Dude, it JUST started in Japan. It's way too early for it to be licensed. XXXX and G.U.+ should be out soon, though.--Biccy 01:08, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :It can't be licensed until sometime after the first volume comes out in Japan, and then it probably wouldn't come out in the U.S. until at least a year after that. —Peter Ahlstrom (TOKYOPOP) 22:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Project .hack, .hack Conglomerate, or Other? Does LINK fall under either Project .hack or .hack Conglomerate? If not have they named what it does fall under yet? : Conglomerate. Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate aren't actual project names, they're names for developer teams, "Project .hack" being defunct. --AuraTwilight 19:41, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::And they're not even teams, really, the name really just refers to the organization of companies. I suspect it will probably stay .hack Conglomerate forever, much like The Pokemon Company, and we'll have to come up with another system to keep the generations separate... - Kuukai2 05:02, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Many months later So what is everyone's opinion about //Link now that it's some 10 chapters in? To be honest though I've only checked out the 3 translated chapters, some pictures of the RAWs and info posted by other users, I'm really disappointed with this //Link business. What has me even more worried is the fact that this could very well become the next generation of .hack//. I can't help but feel like they're just packing in as many fan favorites as they possibly can for sheer sales purposes. It feels cheap, rushed, it feels like a fan stiffy pleaser. I don't like that. Online Jack was really silly but it was easy to overlook. Now Link.. It's hard to overlook it at this moment since it was announced pretty much right after G.U. and it was called the next big thing or something along those lines. I guess this is what watching your favorite series/franchise go down the shitter must feel like, can't say I like this feeling heh. - Anonymous, 30 Sept, 2008